Waking up in Attack on Titan
by amariamyers39
Summary: About Levi x Oc Eren x Oc and some other random stuff. I suck at summries so sorry of this was bad.


Harpers P.O.V

My eyes slowly opened. The sun was shining bright in my eyes as I begin to sit up. My head had an aching pain and I couldn't remember anything. I looked to whereAisha would usually be. No one. It was silent. Dead silent. I begin to get up out of the bed. The cool wooden boards hit my feet that made me shiver a bit. I was in my nightclothes, nothing but a big tee shirt and underwear. I took a look at the surroundings and then I realized, this wasn't my room. As my mind began to panic there was a knock on the door. "Y-yes?" I said. I then jumped back into bed and pulled to covers from my waist down.

Then there he walked in. I was confused at first to see him walk in but there he stood. He was short, taller than me but only by an inch or two, he had raven black hair with an undercut. When I looked at his face I knew then where I was. "C-caption Ackerman...?" I questioned starting to sit up. There was that pain again in the back of my head. I pulled my hand to the back of my head. "Dammit" I cusered a bit under my breath.

"Oi, brat take it easy, those bandages won't stop it from getting that wound re opened" he said taking a seat on a chair across from the bed and crossing his legs. "Sir-" "don't call me sir, or captian Ackerman, what do I look like to you, 60?" He interrupted me mis sentence. "S-sorry Captian Levi, but, where am I? Where is my sister? How did I even get here!?" I asked, my eyes widening with every question.

"calm the fuck down, tch ,your in the old scout regiment's HQ, I'm assuming you mean that girl who was found with you, she is in a different room, and you got here because I carried you here" he said then taking a sip of his tea. I blushed the slightest bit but soon regretted it. What the hell Harper, you can't go having school girl crushed on the savior of fucking humanity. "O-oh thanks... but I still have one question" I said scratching the lower back of my head. He looked up at me and raised his eyebrows."W-where's my other clothes?" I looked down and blushed a bit. "Shitty glasses had them, she was going to wash them, your wearing some of her clothes" he said and took another sip of his tea.

"I'm going to ask you some questions now, got it brat?" He said then putting the cup on the table. "How did you get into the courtyard? What's your name, height, weight, and your sister still hasn't woke up so I'll need her information too" he said looking straight into my eyes. " I don't know, and I sure she doesn't know, my sister isAisha Sakura Young, I'mHarper Maki Young, my sister is 4'11 and I'm 5'3 and herweighs I don't know and I certainly don't care,I weigh I don't give a fuck ounces" I said as a smirked. "Smart ass aren't you?" He said mimicking a sarcastic smile.

I shrugged. "Capt-" "Levi. To you it's just Levi, I'm not your captain till you fully join the corps." I rubbed my eyes and ran a hand down my hair. "Well then, Levi, when do I get my-" before I could finish the door flung open. "Heichou!!" The woman screamed. I put a hand to my head from the loud noise. "Ah, you're awake!" She turned to me and got close to my face and grinned "I'm captian Hanji Zoe!" She beamed as she informed me.

There it was again. That low voice. "Tch learn to knock shitty glasses." He commented getting up. "Give the girl her clothes. And afterwards take her to the mess hall, harper must be hungry." He said getting up. "You are very talkative today Levi" she gave a slight smirk "its not because of-" before she could finish he slammed the door shut. "Ah! So your name must be Harper!" I nodded a bit. "Hanji" she lifted an eyebrow "eh?" She said starting to get up. "Where's my clothes...?"

Time skip to the mess hall!

Hanji slid the plate in front of me. "Thank you" I said slowly taking the bread and biting a pice. I sawAisha and dropped my bread back into my plate. Our eyes met. "Aisha!" I ran up to her and hugged her. She hugged back. "How the hell did we get here!?" She whispered kinda loudly. I shook my head. "I don't know, and I actually don't fucking care! Aisha we are in attack on Titan! We have dreamed about this! Think about it" I said smiling. "But we can die now, this isn't a dream..." she sighed but smiled. "Fuck it, let's enjoy ourselves" she said and smiled more.

A guy walked up, taller than both of us. "Aisha I'm going to get you some food" he smiled. "Ok Eren" she blushed a bit. when he walked away I smirked and I poked her cheek. "You like him~" I said and laughed a bit. Her face went red, both of embarrassment and anger. "Well you like the captain, good luck with that" I blushed. "I don't have a chance with him" I frowned but soon gave her a smile and a laugh. "Cmon let's go eat."

Eren's P.O.V

I can't get her out of my head. Aisha. She's so beautiful, smart, and her personality is amazing. Eren what are you thinking? She probably is falling for the captain, as is all of the other girls. I would never have a chance with her. I brought her plate and sat it in front of her. "Thank you so much Eren" she turned to meand smiled. I blushed and smiled back. Armin and micassa, along with the other cadets, began to walk in. "Hey Aisha, do you and your sister want to come sit with us?" I asked and scratched the back on my head. "Yeah I would love to!" She began to get up but turn to Harper. "Harp, you coming?" She asked her sister and Harper shook her head. "Nah, I think I'm going to stay here, but you guys go and have fun" she smiled at us.

Time skip: training/assessment

Harpers P.O.V

I stood there waiting for another person to sparr with. I had already beaten Ashia,Petra,Oluo, Eld,and Gunther. The whole Levi squad. I smirked to myself and turned to Hanji. "Next?" I asked and smiled. "And you sparred with your sister?" Erwin asked coming up. I soluted to him. "Ah Erwin, this is-" before she could finish Erwin interrupted"Harper Young, Levi told me about you. And you wish to join us in the scout?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Yes sir that is my wishes" I said still saluting. He smiled lightly. " you can stop saluting, Levi will be your next sparring partner" he said. I felt my skin go pale. Paler than it already is. I can hear mummers from cadets. Things like, " that's a death wish" "someone should inform the infirmary"

Levi walked up beside Erwin. "Tch, sparring withher?" He said sounded disappointed or discussed. This is how he was in general, but why did it hurt for me to hear it? We had gotten in a fighting position, then the fight was on.

Time skip after sparring

We both we breathing hard. We had been sparring for a while now and I was starting to get pissed. I hadn't drank anything since breakfast and I've sparred with, a almost, allworthy sparring partners. But not him. He was equal to me. My vision became blurry and Erwin decided that we had spent enough time sparring together. "It's dinner time, everyone get to the mess hall" he said and patted me on the back. "I'm surprised, no one has ever beat Levi, but in this case no one has won. You both should go rest, you've trained hard today" he said with a smiles then walked away.Hanji soon followed him. I lifted my hand to my head. "Dammit" I said as my vision became worse. "Are you ok brat?.." he trailed off at then end as I blacked out.

I woke up in a different room again. This one only had one bed and a big desk with a leather couch. The door slowly opened and there stood Levi. "L-Levi? Again I ask, where the hell am I?" I said sitting up. I was still in my training clothes. "Tch, blacking out after a sparring match, truly is pathetic" he said pulling a chair infront of a different one. "Bandage needs cleaning" he nodded his head toward the chair in front of him as he sat down. I got out of the bed and sat infront of him.

He slowly took off the bandage. "Tch, as I hate to admit it you did good sparring today" he said and wiped the blood and dirt from where the bandage was. "Thank you, captain" I smiled as he re wrapped my head. He stares into my eyes for a while. We stayed like this for a minute. He sighed "infront of people it's captain, but any other time, it's just Levi" he said getting up. "Really? Wow thank you capt- I mean Levi, wait- who's room am I in?" He turned his head to me as he sat on the leather couch. "It's my office, feel free to leave when ever" he said. "May I go now?" I asked him and he nodded. I soon rushed out he room.

I sat outside the stables as it poured down rain. I was cold and dripping with water. I had forgotten about the intense shivering as I watched outside. "Dammit Harper, what the fuck are you doing here?" A low voice captured my attention. I looked up to see a Levi standing there. "Thinking about something" I said turning back to the rain. He sighed again and picked me up bridal style. "W-what the hell are you doing!?" I said trying to release from his grip. "You're ice coldand wet, you should be inside" he said. I suddenly felt the cold rush to me. I shivered more and tightened my grip on him.

When we we got there no one was in sight, I had suspected it was past curfew. He brought me back to my office and handed me some sweatpants and a white button-up shirt. "T-thank you" I said still shivering. "I'll be back once you are done" he said walking out the door. I quickly put on the clothes. He knocked, "are you done yet?" He asked through the door. "Yeah" I replied and he opened the door.

"Well thank you, for everything" I said and gave a smile. I planned to go back outside once I thought he wasn't looking. I began to walk to the door but he walked infront of me. "Tch, I know time as you get out of my sight you'll go back outside" he said raising an eyebrow. "Fuck" I said looking down. "And to make sure that you don't go, you'll stay with me tonight." He said still looking into my eyes. I blushed and slowly nodded. "F-fine" I said going to the couch. He grabbed my hand "you can stay in the bed" he said tilting his head to the bed. I slowly walked to the bed and laid down. He put a hand to my head. "Night, brat" he said.

Beforehe could get far I grabbed the back of his shirt. I blushed red and looked down. "S-stay? I-I'm afraid, and I dont bite... I trust you"I said afraid of what was going to happened. I heard him sigh a bit and climbed over me to the other side. "Goodnight brat" he said turning on his side and falling asleep. I blushed red, "goodnight...Levi." I said falling asleep.


End file.
